The present invention relates to a device adapted for attachment to the top of a pressurized container of the type having an upwardly extending spray nozzle actuator top wall including a circular lip surrounding the spray head and more particularly to a device which positions a flexible dispensing tube with respect to the spray nozzle such that pressurized fluids contained within the container can be applied accurately and easily to relatively inaccessible locations.
Many fluids come in pressurized containers and are designed to be applied by means of a spray nozzle affixed to a valve in the top of the container. Typically, fluid is released by depressing the spray nozzle head, which causes the valve in the top of the container to open allowing fluid to be released through a fluid passage located on the side wall of the spray nozzle. In addition, it is common in some applications to provide a small diameter tube that can be inserted into frictional engagement with the exit opening of the nozzle head. When so mounted, the small diameter tube provides an extension to the nozzle head and allows the fluid stream to exit at the distal opening of the tube rather than at the exit opening of the nozzle head against which the proximal end of the tube is engaged. This allows application of the pressurized fluid into areas where the nozzle head would not provide thorough or accurate application of the fluid. The extension tube is typically provided along with the pressurized fluid container and is commonly affixed to the container by means of an adhesive strip.
It is also known to, in effect, attach such a spray tube to a container by holding such in tethered relationship while in use by a flexible line as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,783 and 5,788,129 and to temporarily support such tubes in a storage position as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,300 . In addition, it is known to attempt to support such tubes in their use position by support devices which to some extent are supported or attached to the top of the pressurized container such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,792 and 5,297,704. It is also known to provide a malleable guide member for supporting an extra long flexible tube in its use position such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,226 in order to better enable the tube or, in effect, dispensing line to reach inaccessible locations.
A number of recurring problems in this technology area are not however, addressed by the constructions shown in the aforementioned patents including the tendency of the tube at its engagement point with the spray head nozzle to become dislodged when held too tightly in relationship thereto. Thus, the provision of a secure tube holding means, which is simple, low, cost and easy to utilize is an object of the present invention.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device having support means that is adapted to be firmly positioned on the container lip via a retainer ring and which includes a clamp mechanism which in turn holds the dispensing tube in a position distally removed from the spray head nozzle but in which both adjustability of the tube laterally with respect to the clamping mechanism is available when desired and wherein the retaining ring is removable for use on other containers when necessary.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.